ROBOCOP vs MANIAC COP
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: The cool and indomitable Robocop from Old Detroit faces his greatest challenge yet: the homicidal and immortal Maniac Cop, Matt Cordell, in Times Square of New York City. Who will be the Ultimate Supercop? Inspired by a Deviantart picture of a death match between Robocop and Maniac Cop (not mine).


**A/N: **Try to ignore the fact that Anne Lewis and Katie Sullivan are still alive, and that Katie is not a charred, brain-dead corpse. This is just a fun little story about a short bash between two super cops that are each famous in their own cities.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to _Robocop_ or _Maniac Cop_; the late Orion Pictures produced _Robocop_, and director William Lustig directed the _Maniac Cop_ trilogy.

* * *

**ROBOCOP vs MANIAC COP**

The crowd of people in the heart of Times Square were trembling, some with fear, and others with anticipation. The two combatants in the middle of the square were getting ready to fight each other for the title of the Ultimate Supercop. The opponents were both renowned and feared for their abilities as fighters and killers in the name of the law, although their stances on upholding the law were a bit different.

One combatant was a big man dressed in (and made of) fully armored metal and machinery. His armor was blue-gray, and he wore a helmet with an electronic visor over his eyes, and he wielded an Auto 9 handgun, in addition to a state-of-the-art Cobra gun. His name was Alex Murphy, the Robocop.

His enemy was another big man with scarred, rotting flesh and a full New York policeman's uniform, all the way down to the cap and white gloves. His eyes were as cold as the poles, he had a busted jaw, and he had several guns and a baton that doubled as a sword for weapons. His name was Matt Cordell, the Maniac Cop.

Supporting each of them was a normal-looking lady cop who gave them encouragement. Robocop's backup was Officer Anne Lewis, an old friend of Alex Murphy, and Maniac Cop's backup was Katie Sullivan, a cop most dishonored in the NYPD, just like Cordell.

"Tonight's fight for the champion police officer in all of America," said an announcer, "the mightiest cop ever to walk the face of this part of the Earth, possibly the whole world, kicks off between Matt Cordell, the Maniac Cop who has killed many a treacherous traitor in his tumultuous career, and Alex Murphy, or Robocop, the cyborg to end all cyborgs, and who stopped many drug dealers and ousted the monster corporation, OCP.

"This is the first time these two have met, meaning they don't yet know each other's fighting methods, or the tricks of their partners, so there should be some real action tonight," he concluded.

"I've got your back, partner," Anne said to Murphy.

Katie merely nodded to the non-talkative Cordell, meaning they understood each other without speaking.

And the match began.

Matt Cordell raised his Uzi and opened fire on Murphy. Robocop's armor faithfully protected him from the gunfire of his foe. Cordell soon figured out this wasn't working, and aimed for the flesh-and-blood face, but Robocop swiped him arm in front of it, protecting his vulnerable spot from injury, too. Cordell threw down the Uzi and charged Robocop, but the cyborg was ready for this, too. Their hands met, and they began to wrestle with each other.

Robocop's strength was great with his enhanced technology, but being half-undead, the Maniac Cop's own natural (or unnatural) strength was somewhat mightier. Cordell lifted up Murphy, spun him around, and threw him into the air. He then un-holstered his pistol and aimed for Robocop's visor.

But Anne Lewis, as she said, had Murphy's back. She fired her own gun, shooting Cordell in the shoulder. An outraged Cordell turned on Lewis and tried to shoot her, but Robocop fired his Auto 9 at Cordell's hand, knocking the gun out of it. Then he landed.

Katie pulled out her own gun and fired it at Lewis, trying to intimidate her into backing off. Lewis took cover, but remained alert to make her next move. Robocop got up as fast as his heavy body would let him, and fired his Auto 9 again, always at Cordell's body. But just like his armor, the Maniac Cop's flesh was too strong to tear apart with a gun, even one as powerful as the Auto 9. Robocop started to walk towards Cordell, still firing. Cordell, thinking he was just trying to waste his bullets, got ready to spring the moment his foe was close enough to grab. When the moment came, he reached out and grabbed the living metal machine. But Robocop had been luring the Maniac Cop into a false sense of security. Suddenly dropping his Auto 9, he reached out and grabbed Cordell at the same time.

They both threw each other simultaneously. They flew through the air and into the fence where some of the people were watching the fight. Cordell got up first and attempted to grab somebody in a chokehold, but Robocop was ready again. He yanked Matt Cordell back into the ring and throttled him, trying to choke the life out of the long-lived super cop. Cordell would've laughed if he had any sense of humor, because no one, no matter how strong, could kill the undead by choking them! But he also noticed that since his opponent was mostly machine parts, and his neck was well armored, too, so trying to return the favor was out of the question. So Cordell butted heads with Murphy, literally. But that wasn't very brilliant, either. Neither of them were even dazed by that action.

Then Cordell remembered his baton. Removing it from his police belt, he started to hit Robocop with it, determined to bring him down by any means necessary. Murphy had to keep blocking each hit with his arm, but he was able to save himself each time from getting damaged, even after getting a scratch of damage on his visor – that is, of course, until Cordell suddenly swiped his sword out of his baton and – with astonishing strength – drove the point of the blade into the part of Robocop's chest where his heart would've been if he had been fully human. Robocop yelled in mechanical pain, but responded to Cordell's sword in kind by popping out his knuckle blade he used to hack into computers and shoving it into Cordell's throat.

Very little blood came out, but Cordell was nonetheless badly hurt and had to back off for a few minutes. So was Murphy, for that matter. Robocop went back to Lewis, and the Maniac Cop went back to Katie.

Lewis examined the hole in Robocop's chest and said, "It's all right, Murph. It's not too bad. Just don't let him get you like that again, and I'm sure you'll win."

"Let's hope so," said Murphy.

Katie bandaged Cordell's neck wound as best she could. "That should help a little. Go get him, Matt. You're the best cop there ever was, murders or no murders, so show it to him."

After they had rested long enough, Robocop and Maniac Cop resumed the battle. This time, Robocop felt that the situation required a bit more firepower. He reached for his Cobra gun. He aimed at Cordell and fired.

There was a big explosion. A lot of the audience covered their ears. But it didn't seem to have much of an effect on Cordell. He advanced on Robocop as if he felt nothing. Robocop fired again, aiming more directly. But this time, Cordell swiftly stepped aside, and the shot blew up a closed store on the borders of Times Square. Murphy was frustrated and remorseful.

Cordell, meanwhile, got into his patrol car, started the engine, and took off, charging Robocop. The cyborg tried to fire the Cobra gun, but the car was moving too fast. He dropped it and leaped in the air, a difficult feat for the heavy machine, landing on the hood of Cordell's squad car. Cordell started to drive it wildly, all over the Square, attempting to shake Robocop off. Robocop, meanwhile, made a fist and pulled back his arm, and punched through the windshield! Shattering half of it, he reached in and tried to force Cordell to crash the car, preferably somewhere where there weren't innocent bystanders. Eventually, the car drove off to the side, down an empty street, and crashed into another car, overturning.

The car blew up. People stared in shock. The announcer said, "Whoever comes out of that wreck first is the winner. If they both come out at the same time, the match continues."

A minute passed. Then another minute. Then…Robocop and the Maniac Cop both emerged from the flaming wreck, alive and well, and started to grapple yet again.

Robocop's armor was hot from the fire. Cordell was set ablaze, but again, he seemed to be numb to the pain. They were soon beating each other against the stone wall of an old building. Cordell mangled Murphy, and Murphy mangled Cordell in return.

Then Lewis noticed that Katie was aiming for another weak spot of Murphy's armor, in the upper back, between the shoulder blades. Evidently, she intended to paralyze her partner. Lewis wouldn't hear of it, and raised her gun again. She shot down Katie with a wound that just grazed the side of her head. Katie screamed and fell to the ground, her head in agony.

Cordell noticed this, though, and was infuriated by it. He picked up Robocop again and threw him against the wall, his body breaking halfway through it. Cordell lifted him up again and hurled him to the pavement. He tried to pick up the cyborg a third time, but Robocop gave him a super-hard kick in the gut, and Cordell went flying backwards into the wall himself, hitting his head on it. His cap fell off his head. Some people wondered if he had cracked his skull, because even he looked a little dazed now.

Lewis ran forward to get a better look, and hoping to help Murphy again in some way, picking up the Cobra gun along the way. But Katie still had her wits about her, and fired four bullets into Lewis' torso. Lewis fell to the ground in obvious pain.

"Take that, sneaky bitch!" Katie hissed, grasping for the Cobra gun.

Robocop and the Maniac Cop, meanwhile, were still tearing into each other like madmen. Some of the spectators were beginning to feel uncomfortable, wondering if this was getting really out of control. But then, Robocop started to drive Cordell toward a fire escape. He stunned Cordell, grabbed him, even though he was still on fire, and brought him up the ladder and the stairs to the top of the building. Cordell recovered and fought back again. It seemed as if these two would never run out of muscle.

But Katie had been crawling towards the Cobra gun during this time, and now she had it in her hands. She aimed it at a spot near Robocop's feet, and fired. The building and the whole area around the two fighters exploded violently. The building caved in on itself and the fire consumed everything inside it.

"NO! Murphy!" Lewis shouted.

Katie smiled, even as her head hurt like hell.

The announcer announced, "They can't either of them be dead. Again, whoever emerges from the fire first will be the victor."

They waited a minute. Then they waited another minute. They waited several minutes. The suspense was killing everybody. Finally…

A familiar machine-man emerged from the building, beaten up badly and rattled, but very much still strong and hale. He stopped by Katie and said, "You might have done me a bigger favor than you intended, Sullivan." Then he smiled at the wounded Lewis and walked over to help her get to an ambulance.

"I knew you could do it, Murphy!" she exclaimed, "You truly are the best cop in Detroit!"

"It's over, folks," said the announcer, "And the winner is Robocop! Let's hear it for Alex J. Murphy, the Ultimate Supercop!"

The audience went wild with applause. Most of it, anyway. There were a few handfuls of people who hated Robocop and would very much have preferred if the Maniac Cop had won, and they hissed a little.

An ambulance pulled up to the ring, and a few E.M.T.'s came out to tend to Lewis' injuries. "Make sure you fix her properly," said Murphy, "_She's_ the best cop in Detroit in _my_ opinion."

"We'll do everything in our power, Robo," said one of them. "Your partner will survive this day, just like you did."

"Thank you," said Robocop. "And please call me Murphy. I've had enough of my machine name for a little while."

"Okay, Murphy," the paramedic said. "You're welcome to join her in the ambulance, if you'd like."

Murphy smiled. "I would love to do that," he said, and soon the ambulance doors were closed and they headed to the hospital.

In the meantime, only one person noticed when the other combatant, the defeated one, emerged from the wreckage of the smashed building. Matt Cordell was no longer on fire, for some reason, but his body and uniform were smoking. However, he had words for only one person there, and that was the same person who'd noticed him emerge alive and well.

Cordell looked down on Katie Sullivan, and though his was a face that never smiled, she knew he was very pleased when he spoke. "You did well, Katie."

Katie grinned at him from the ground. "Thank you, Matt. So did you." Then she winced from her bleeding head wound again. Matt clenched his fists in anger to see this having happened to her. But Katie reassured him, "It's all right, Matt. Another ambulance is coming for me right now. They'll take care of me."

Matt nodded silently, and started to melt into the shadows, but before he disappeared entirely, he said, "I will come for you, Katie."

Katie smiled with affection only she could show the Maniac Cop. "I know you will, Matt," she said, "I know you will." And with that, as the crowd dispersed, Katie Sullivan was picked up by the second ambulance and hurried to intensive care, while a familiar fugitive cop watched from the shadows, biding his time to help her escape the hospital and get revenge on Robocop.

* * *

**A/N:** For those readers who don't know Katie Sullivan, she was a cop framed for police brutality and badly wounded, and Matt Cordell tried to clear her name in his own violent way. She's from _Maniac Cop 3: Badge of Silence_, by the way.


End file.
